One problem leads to another
by MerDerAlways
Summary: It started as another surgery to scrub in on, then it lead to a lawsuit then that lead to Meredith's world being turned upside down again.  MERDER Addison friendly.  My version on why Mer is how she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The family of a now brain dead patient was suing. Mr. William Patterson had had a brain aneurysm and Derek had operated on him with the assistance of Dr. Bailey and her interns. After his brain surgery, Mr. Patterson's wife had requested that her husband have plastic surgery to hide the scar, and so Dr. Sloan had performed a skin graft on the same day. However when Mr. Patterson had woken up it became apparent that something had gone wrong with the brain surgery and because of the skin graft Dr. Shepherd couldn't operate again for another week. Mr. Patterson had slipped into a coma, and following his transfer to Mercy West hospital he had remained unconscious for three weeks.

This a month after Derek picked Addison over Meredith. Mark had started to work at the hospital the same night.

Derek had called his sister once he found out that he was being sued. Nancy had recommended her new divorce attorney, apparently she had been married to some distant cousin a few years ago, and had a great reputation for malpractice suits and she just happened to be in Seattle for a few weeks.

So Dr. Bailey, her interns, Mark and Derek were sitting at a table in one side of the court room with a hospital attorney. On the other side was Mrs. Patterson and her son with their lawyer. The Chief and Addison were in the spectator gallery watching the proceedings.

"Alright lets get started," said Judge shuffling some papers.

Derek looked round to see if his lawyer was coming, he really didn't have much faith in the hospital attorney, he stuttered and shook and didn't look much older than twenty.

"So sorry I'm late your honor," said a blonde woman as she strutted into the court room.

Immediately there was something impressive about the way she carried herself, she was definitely someone Nancy would pick. She was wearing tight black suit skirt with a slit up the side, a fitted white blouse than emphasized her impressive cleavage, and a black suit jacket, she was carrying a Gucci satchel, and carried herself like she was wearing the most comfortable shoes in the world instead of six inch stiletto heels. She had a blonde hair cut into a soft bob, she looked really familiar but Derek couldn't quite place her, perhaps he had seen her at some family function.

"I am private counsel retained by Dr. Derek Shepherd," said the woman, lifting the file from the table, she glanced round and glared so fiercely at Meredith that she visibly shrank in her seat. "And Dr. Meredith Grey."

"And both parties are aware of this," said the judge.

"Yes," said the woman. Derek and Meredith both nodded.

------------------------------------------

"Well this is certainly an unpleasant surprise," said the opposing counsel as court was adjourned. His name was Philip Roswell, he was a leading lawyer in Seattle and he loved nothing more than to stand in front of a news camera.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me," retorted Derek's lawyer. "You didn't really think I would pass up an opportunity to kick your ass and make you cry like a little girl, did you?"

"It's a high profile case the daughter of Ellis Grey," said Philip. "Have you heard of Ellis Grey?"

"Yeah I know about her."

"Should be a juicy case," Philip commented.

"Yeah that reminds me," said the woman pulling out a small bundle of papers. "A gag order."

"You had time to get a gag order?" said Philip raising an eyebrow as he took the bundle and scanned it.

"Yes I did, so if one word of this gets out to the press or any member of the public, you'll be bent over in the communal showers in Rikers before you can blink."

"As witty as ever Gracie," chuckled Philip.

"This should be fun then."

"I'll look forward to seeing your defense," said Philip. "And as much fun as I'm having I must be off, I have a hearing in ten minutes."

"Yeah see you," said Grace looking around.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Meredith as she pulled Grace out of earshot of anyone else.

"I came to represent your boss, not that I knew he was your boss, imagine when I find that _you _are being sued. Why didn't you call me?"

"Why would I?"

"I can help…"

"I don't want your help," Meredith interrupted. She was shaking from a mixture of shock and rage. "Just leave."

"Meredith," said Grace hurt.

"No don't Meredith me, you can't just show up here like this. You can't help…not anymore you left it too late to help," said Meredith quietly. "Just leave and don't…don't come back."

"Meredith," Grace called after her, but she kept walking away. "Meredith I'm…I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next day Grace was at Seattle Grace, coincidently the hospital she was named after her mother had just started her residency when she was born. Grace had a meeting with Dr. Shepherd concerning the case, she had to pick up the medical records for the patient.

"Ah Miss Maloney take a seat," said Derek. He was in his office and Grace had just knocked on the door.

"Thank you Dr. Shepherd," said Grace professionally. "I assume you have the records and documents I requested?"

"Yes here is everything you asked for," said Derek handing her a file.

"Thank you," said Grace putting the file in her briefcase. "I will have to review them before we can discuss strategies and how we plan to handle the suit."

"Alright and you will be doing the same with Mer…Dr. Grey?"

"Yes," said Grace a little too snappily. "I assume that you don't have a problem with me defending Dr. Grey as well as yourself?"

"No of course not," said Derek clearing his throat. "Will you be needing to see both of us together?"

"No that won't be necessary," said Grace. "And don't worry I am very strict with my billing you will be not be charged for any work I do on Mer…Dr. Grey's behalf."

"I'm not worried about the money."

"Really? You should be," smirked Grace. "Five thousand an hour is a lot especially if opposing counsel decides to drag this out."

"That's fine," said Derek. "According to my sister you are worth every penny."

"I am." Said Grace. "I'll be in touch."

"Have a nice day."

------------------------------------

Grace decided to take the long route to the Chief of Surgery's office, hoping to run into Meredith again. She was actually shocked by how little the hospital had changed in twenty years, she still knew her way around roughly which was surprising she was only eight the last time she was in this hospital.

"Hi I'm sorry to bother you uh…" said Grace looking at the name on the door. "Dr. Webber, I was hoping I could have a moment of your time."

"Of course come in," said Richard pleasantly motioning for her to sit down. "You're Derek's lawyer?"

"Yes sir I am," said Grace. "I'm Grace Maloney, I'm representing both Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Grey. I was just in a meeting with Dr. Shepherd and he gave me the patient file for the case, I was just…"

"You want the insurance details?"

"Yes please sir," said Grace. "I know that there are certain…facts that ordinary doctors do not have access to, but I feel I should have as much information as possible because to be frank the Patterson family has a strong case."

"But you can think you can beat them?"

"I'll certainly try my best."

"Good," said Richard. "If you head over to legal, Jordan Lachey is handling this case I will call over and make sure he gives you everything you need."

"Thank you sir," said Grace getting to her feet and shaking Richard's hand.

"You will keep me informed?" he said as she was about to leave.

"Certainly sir."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hold the elevator," called Meredith sliding into the elevator. Her face immediately fell when she saw the only other occupant.

"Hello Meredith," said Grace pleasantly. "How are you?"

"Why are you still here?"

"I have a job to do," said Grace. "Speaking of which I will need a contact number for you."

"It's in the file."

"Alright then," said Grace wondering what to say next. "Light blue scrubs? You must be surgical, an intern right?"

"Yes."

"Come on Mer you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

"Later is good for me," said Meredith.

"Alright I have had as much I am going to take," snapped Grace pulling the emergency button causing the elevator to grind to a halt. "I am sorry for the way I handled things, really sorry. I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Nothing," said Meredith flatly. "I want nothing from you."

"Stop being so childish, hasn't this gone on long enough?" said Grace. "I'm still your big sister…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"You haven't been my big sister in twelve years," said Meredith furiously.

"Mer don't be like this," sighed Grace. "I want to…I want to make things right."

"You're five years too late for that."

"Come on Mer I know I handled the situation with Mom badly but I…I'm here now I want to help you with it," said Grace, she was no good at apologizing and explaining herself, she hated to admit she was wrong. "Money…"

"No," snapped Meredith. "I don't want your money have I not made that clear. I didn't cash any of your heartfelt checks." Grace had been sending substantial monthly checks to Meredith and Ellis.

"I didn't know how else to help."

"You could have been here, you could have visited her at least once."

"I will visit her, I'll go and visit her today," said Grace. She has actually been planning to go and see her mother while she was in Seattle, in fact that was part of the reason she had taken the case on.

"Don't bother, she's gone."

"Is she…Mer please don't tell me that she…"

"She isn't dead," said Meredith a little softer. "She's just not here anymore, she doesn't recognize anyone not even me."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was that bad."

"You would have if you had called or…something anything."

"I know," said Grace she didn't even try to stop Meredith from pushing the emergency button again. When the elevator opened at her floor Meredith made to go out. "Do you really hate me?"

"No," said Meredith simply, before disappearing.

You see Grace Maloney was originally Grace Grey before she got married. Grace had in many ways taken after Ellis, she had excelled academically and graduated two years early when she was only sixteen. Her relationship with Ellis Grey had become very strained since Thatcher Grey her father had walked out one night and never came back, Meredith had only been five but Grace had been eight and understood that Ellis had made Thatcher leave them. Grace had gone to Harvard law school when she was sixteen and she never came back, she had kept in touch with Meredith but over the years especially during Meredith teenage rebellion and the famous pink hair phase, the communication between them had been become very occasional. After Grace graduated she married an investment banker Rob Maloney, the marriage fell apart after three years. After her divorce Grace threw herself into her work and quickly rose to the top of her field, making her the youngest partner ever in the most prominent law firm in New York. Meredith had called Grace when Ellis had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's but Grace had done very little, she had sent Meredith documents and leaflets about when to obtain power of attorney, and how Ellis should notify the Medical Board. Grace assumed control of Ellis' company, the Ellis Grey Foundation, set up to help struggling Medical students and finance interesting surgeries. So when Ellis had gone into residential care the file had crossed Grace's desk that she was now the named owner of 'The Ellis Grey Foundation' and still Grace didn't do anything other than send her mother and sister a big check to help with expenses.

---------------------------------------------------

Meredith was crouched in a supply closet having a panic attack. She couldn't handle having her sister around, she had gotten used to doing things alone every since she was thirteen she was alone. She had finally felt that she had come to terms with her family, or lack there of. Now Grace was there, being her lawyer and talking about making things right. Didn't she understand that Meredith was barely holding it together as it was without Grace showing up and turning her life upside down and making her feel like a hysterical child.

"Meredith are you alright?" said Derek concerned etched all over his face. He had seen her run into the closet.

"I…she…we…and…"

"Alright okay, calm down," said Derek reaching for a bag on the shelf above. He held it to her mouth. "Breathe, that's it just breathe."

"I can't…she-she…here and no I can't…" gasped Meredith.

"Calm down and breathe," Derek instructed.

"I'm sorry," said Meredith after she had calmed down and could breathe normally again. "You didn't have to stay for my freak out."

"You were having a panic attack," said Derek looking up at her with his McDreamy face.

"Yes I was."

"You want to talk about it?" he said.

"No…I want to get back to work and forget about…everything," said Meredith. "But thank you."

"No problem."

----------------------------------------------------

"Meredith," Grace called.

"What?" groaned Meredith. She had just finished a twelve hour shift, and all she wanted was to go the Joe's, get drunk and fall into a drunken stupor.

"Twelve years is a long time and we have lots of catching up to do because I meant what I said about making things right," Grace babbled.

"Grace do you have a point?" sighed Meredith. Normally Grace was always in control and never showed any sign of weakness or uncertainty, but she was really nervous and knew she would only have one chance at making things right with Meredith.

"I had a baby, a year ago!" Grace stated regaining her confidence. "I just wanted to tell you before you found out. I had a baby so you have a niece."

"A niece?"

"Yes, her name is Abby and she's eleven months."

"Why…I mean you didn't tell us not even a letter or anything."

"I know but you wouldn't speak to me Mer. I was in New York and had my life and you were in Boston at school."

"So what…you just didn't tell me because I'm not part of your life?" said Meredith.

"No that's not what I meant," protested Grace.

"Nice Grace," said Meredith walking away towards Joe's.

"Meredith," said Grace, but she knew Meredith wouldn't talk to her again at least not that night.


End file.
